X-Men (Multiverse)
| Distinguish1 = X-Men | Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Multiverse | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | TeamLeaders = Formerly Dazzler, Xavier Head, Cyclops | CurrentMembers = Howlett, Corporal Scott Summers | FormerMembers = Dazzler, Sage, Emmeline Frost-Summers, Hercules, Cyclops, Shadow, Xavier Head, Kurt Waggoner | Allies = X-Men , Cyclops , Storm & Emma Frost of Earth-616, Gods & Magnus of Earth-20329, Howlett Family of Earth-51212, , Storm & Armor of Earth-12245, X-Force (Multiverse) , Crawlers , X-Terminated & Nightcrawler of Earth-295 | Enemies = "Cthulu Floating Brain" Xavier , Broods , New York Charlie, "Dinosaur" Xavier , Prime Minister Danger , Lord Xavier, the Witch King & Beasts, Savior & Sanctifiers , "Steampunk Godworld" Xavier , Xavier Demon , Nazi Xavier , Exterminators Under mind-control: Acanti Xavier , Xavier Gang, Gods of Earth-20329 , Armor | Origin = A team with heroes from various realities, sent out defending the Multiverse from ten evil Xaviers from various realities. | PlaceOfFormation = Santo Marco, Earth-12245 | PlaceOfDefunction = | Creators = Greg Pak; Mike McKone | First = Astonishing X-Men Vol 3 #45 | Last = | HistoryText = Origin When Savior kidnapped Cyclops from Earth-616 to power this planet saving device, he began the end of his reign. Cyclops helped Governor-General Howlett, Kurt Waggoner, Emmeline Frost-Summers, and Shadow to escaped from the machinations of the Savior. After Cyclops returned to his own reality, Kurt Waggoner and the several hundred disembodied Xavier heads used their power to search the Multiverse for an uninhabited, habitable Earth. Once found, they teleported the entire population of Earth-12245 there. joining the X-Treme X-Men]] After the jump, all of the other Xavier's exploded, but one Xavier remained and was then awaken to other ten evil Xavier's in the Multiverse, who were using their powers to ripe apart reality. Kurt, Emma, and Howlett were pulled into another dimension by one of those either evil Xaviers. However, at the same time on Earth-616, Cyclops, Dazzler and the X-Club used a Ghost Box to open a portal to them, but Dazzler was pulled in. To save the all reality from these ten evil Xaviers, the remaining Disembodied Xavier Head formed his own X-Men of these heroes from across the Multiverse. Ten Evil Xaviers Despite some apprehension, mistrust and contention, the team successfully stopped a evil Xavier in Earth-20329, a "Steampunk Godworld" reality, and an evil "Cowboy" Xavier in Earth-51212, a "Steampunk Western" reality. However, when Kurt was lost in the Multiverse during a jump, Dazzler and Howlett refused to go on until he was rescued. Xavier sent them to Earth-24135, Kurt's reality, but felt he needed to continue to hunt down evil Xaviers. To that end, Xavier recruited a new team of inter-dimensional soldiers called X-Force. join ranks]] When the X-Men rejoined Xavier, contention grew between them and X-Force. The teams briefly worked together until the death of Captain Blaire. Corporal Scott Summers and Hercules then joined the X-Men. Unfortunately, during the battle that took Captain Blaire's life, Lord Xavier, the Witch King was able to magically/psychically hide himself in the mind of Xavier Head. After lying to the X-Men that their mission was over, Lord Xavier resurrected Nazi Xavier. Dazzler and X-Men realized the truth too late, and couldn't stop the three Xaviers from teleporting away. X-Termination The team covertly followed the Xaviers is an ancient Egyptian-style world where the Xaviers were sacrificing civilians to an interdimensional rift to gain power. The X-Men were able to rescue their Xavier and narrowly defeated Lord Xavier and Nazi Xavier. ]] Unfortunately, the X-Men did not act quickly enough to save that world, and were forced to make an interdimensional jump, leaving that reality to die. The X-Men next arrived at the site of another interdimensional rift. This rift was caused by AOA Nightcrawler and Dark Beast using the Dreaming Celestial's energies to create a portal between Earth-616 and New Apocalypse. When they arrived they were met by the 616 X-Men and the X-Terminated. Xavier tried to close the rift, but was murdered by three god-like figures. The X-Men aided in trapping the Exterminators in Earth-295 and saving Earth-616 and the Multiverse, but Hercules and Kurt Waggoner died in the process. After the battle, the team separated: Howlett and Summers decide to travel to Greece in hopes of free Hercules from Underworld, while Dazzler decided to take a sabbatical, and soon joined the S.H.I.E.L.D. task-force to take down Cyclops' X-Men. Sage's whereabouts are still unknown so far. | Equipment = | Transportation = Formerly Kurt Waggoner's teleportation; Sage's S.W.O.R.D. Ship, Charles Xavier's teleportation, HMS Albion, | Weapons = Each teammates' arsenal , Howlett, and Kurt Waggoner lists the evil Xavier's they've faced so far]] | Notes = , Xavier the Nazi and Xavier the floating head]] * This team of X-Men has been tasked with defending the Multiverse from ten evil versions of Charles Xavier. Thus far they've faced: ** 1. "Cthulu Floating Brain" Xavier ** 2. "Steampunk Godworld" Xavier ** 3. "Cowboy" Xavier ("New York Charlie" Charles Xavier) ** 4. "Dinosaur" Xavier ** 5. Brood-controlled Acanti Skywhale Xavier ** 6. Professor X (Charles Xavier) ** 7. Xavier Demon/Unicorn Xavier ** 8. Lord Xavier, the Witch King of Gha-No-Shah ** 9. Xavier the "Nazi"/Fascist Leader. ** 10. Charles Xavier Head in a Bottle. ** Part of this team also defeated Savior. However, although he was an evil Xavier threatening the Multiverse, he was not one of the ten evil Xaviers later identified. * This team is similar to the reality hopping Exiles. | Trivia = * Scott Summers and Dazzler are the only two characters to have been represented by two counterparts, and Dazzler the only one in the same time and during the X-Treme X-Men Vol. 2. That without counting the intrusion of Lord Xavier into the Disembodied Xavier Head. | Recommended = * - : Exalted * - : Xavier Must Die * - : High Noon * - : You Can't Go Home Again * - : Enter X-Force * - , - , - , & - : X-Termination | Links = * X-Men members (Multiverse) }} Category:Interdimensional Organizations